


Ten Minutes Ago I Saw You

by Drakansa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cinderella Elements, M/M, Yes the title is a rodgers and hammerstien reference and no I am not sorry, except with cars because I wanted to, so basically only very limited tech
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakansa/pseuds/Drakansa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a little rough. Bear with me. I'll get a better description up when I have a little actually written.<br/>Basically though I've been wanting some Cinderella!Destiel<br/>I'm trying to get as much written as I can as quickly as possible... otherwise I'll get distracted and not finish it. Please harass me if you want more. I WILL forget otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean reached up into the car engine, muttering. The long black limousine he was working on blocked the worst of the mid day sun but he could feel the muggy summer heat coiling up and around him from off the cobblestone drive.

  
"Sir, her ladyship requests your presence as soon as possible." A detached voice came from beside the vehicle.

  
"Yeah, well you can tell her ladyship she can-"

"Dean." Bobby's gruff voice interjected from a few feet over where he was changing spark plugs on one of the household's older service trucks.

"-expect me shortly." he finished lamely, his previous snarky tone gone. He scooted out from under the limo in time to see the household's senior butler retreat back into the spacious home. Dean sighed, rubbing the back of his neck that was now exposed to the full brunt force of the sun.

"You wanna get yer hide tanned, ya idjit?!" Bobby snapped, glaring. "You of all people should know better than to sass the Mistress."  
Dean sighed again, standing. "Yeah, I know I know.. It's just that if dad was still alive she would never get away with how sh-"

"Yeah and if I had a unicorn that pooped gold I'd never have to work again. But I ain't got one. And your dad ain't alive. And she not only can get away with it, but she does, and will continue to, and will do worse if you don't get yer ass in that house and mind your manners!"

"Yessir." Dean said, getting the picture and scampering around towards the back of the house.

Ten years ago he would never have used the small, splintering pine door on the back of the sprawling Winchester Estate. He would have had a servant open the ten foot tall polished oak front doors. He would have swept through the main hall and up the marble staircase to his suite of rooms over by the north tower. He had had to share the lounge and the bathroom with Sammy but he had always thought of them as his own.

Now he had to think of them as Eve's.

Pulling the tarnished brass ring on the servants door he hurried into the kitchen.

"Boy you better hurry, she's got herself worked up into a fine state." Ellen warned, shaking her spoon at him before turning back to whatever it was she was cooking.

"I know, I know, just gotta wash up." Dean answered as he ran over to the fireplace.

While the rest of the house was built with only luxury in mind the kitchen was an exception. While lacking for nothing in size and impressive in its quality and cleanliness it was clearly designed with functionality as the chiefest concern. The pots and pans hung near the monolithic wrought iron oven. The fireplace was recessed into the north wall with a huge kettle on a winch that could be levered onto or off of the fire with ease. The cold room, the root cellar, the pantry... All of it was logically laid out like a well planned kingdom of cuisine. And in that kingdom Ellen was the queen.  
Off to the side of the fireplace was a small chest. It was this that Dean ran over to and threw open. He pulled out a clean shirt, quickly shucking his dirty one off and into a basket of dirty wash rags Ellen kept near the sink.

"Have you got any hot water....?" he asked meekly, turning towards the busy cook.

"a'course boy. I just filled the sink."

"Thanks Ellen." he set his clean shirt on the trunk before running over to the sink and splashing his face and neck. He grabbed the bar of course home made soap Ellen had made special to clean off grease and oil and attacked his hands with it. He couldn't get all the engine grease off, but it was better.

Patting himself dry as best he could on one of Ellen's fluffy hand towels, Dean paused for a moment as he caught a glimpse of shining golden ringlets in the entryway of the kitchen.  
"You like what you see, Jo?" he asked. He may have stuck a pose. A little. Some flexing may have happened but he wouldn't vouch for that.

"Ewwwww!" he heard her shriek in feigned disgust.

"Joanna Beth you get back to that laundry this instant before I box your ears SO HELP ME!" Ellen shouted after her daughter. "And YOU!" she turned suddenly on Dean and he jumped away, cringing. "do not torment that poor girl! You know she idolizes you! Now get your shirt on and git in there!"

Dean hurried to comply, scooting around the corner and into the hall. He ached to turn left. To the dining hall and the ballroom and the marble stairs... Instead he turned right. To the cramped servants passageways and the rickety stairs that would take him up the back way to see the mistress of the house. 

The stairs went up to three large landings, each with a door that he knew branched off to narrow passageways and hallways with low ceilings. Using these passages the servants could enter or leave any room of the house without being under the feet of the Mistress or her exulted guests. There was a small creaky elevator that they used for lifting the small trollies of food and the larger laundry baskets, but the servants never rode it themselves. It gave Dean the willies. Going up to the third door he pushed into a hallway that was somewhat larger than the others. It had been renovated recently so that the Mistress's new silver trolly (a beast of a thing that served no real purpose and weighed a ton) would be able to fit easily through without scraping the walls. She only wanted to be served off the most refined place settings when she chose to eat in her own quarters.

Dean hurried down the hall but did his best to move quietly. The walls were thick stone but these halls echoed. He'd been in trouble enough times for disturbing the mistress with his noisy footsteps.

At the second door he stopped and took a deep breath. He straightened his shirt and ran a hand through his hair before pushing the door open.

The room could only be described as opulent. The plush burgundy carpeting was imported. The tapestries negligently draped from the ceiling, pulled back and obscured, were works of master artisans commissioned specifically for the purpose of being neglected. As if to say "Yes, it's a masterpiece. What of it? Pile it with the rest of them." The noon sun's fury was muted and transformed into an amber glow by the thick colored windows. The windows were the true masterpiece, the focal point of the room, and never failed to take Dean's breath away. Floor to ceiling, the panes were a jumble of abstracts. Stained glass colored in honeys and browns and gold played together, teasing the sunlight into fantastic shapes and splashing it across the entire room. Any time you entered the room it looked different. John Winchester had commissioned it for Dean's mother - his first wife - hoping that he could show her what he saw every time he looked at the sunlight playing through her golden hair. But instead she had never seen it completed. Eve was the one enjoying the luxury of lounging in a chaise and watching the colors idly drift across the floor.

"Well well." She drawled lazily, not looking up. "Dirty Dean, my greasy little step son  _finally_ deigned to pay me a visit." She wasn't young, but she wasn't old yet either. Dean had only been nine or ten when his father had married her and at that point she was young enough to be considered a catch but old enough to be a widow with a young son of her own. He had no idea what her actual age was and did not particularly care. John Winchester had never really felt strongly about her - no passion or love - but he had felt his children needed a mother figure and that she would fill that role well enough. If only he had lived long enough to see how wrong he was.

Dean knew better than to respond to her bitter words, keeping his eyes downcast. "What may I do for you, dear Step-Mother?" He asked. He knew she hadn't called him up just to chat.

Her hair was blonde but not quite honey blonde. Her lips were red, but thin as if far too accustomed to being pursed in displeasure. The wrinkles around her mouth were artfully hidden by creams and expensive makeups but Dean knew they were there. She was thin and sharp, where his mother Mary Winchester had been smooth and curving. Mary's lips had been full and always laughing. Mary's wrinkles had been around her eyes where they had crinkled when she smiled. She had never tried to hide them. Mary's hair had been honey gold and would have only looked more radiant tinged with a little silver. Eve's hair looked washed out, especially flat and dull under the bright sunlight filtering through the beautiful window. Dean hated Eve so much he wanted to throw up.

"Look at you. Turn monkey-boy, I want to look at you! You're so filthy!" Dean kept his eyes downcast and turned, as he was commanded to. "This won't do at all - not at ALL! Don't you even know what tomorrow is? No I suppose you wouldn't, you're as stupid as you are ugly." She just barreled on talking, not expecting Dean to respond. He knew better than to even try. "TO- _morrow_ the Queen is having a ball for that strange little shut-in princeling of hers. What's his name? Not Michael, one of the younger ones... Casti-something. You've probably never heard of him since the servants only ever gossip about the crown prince and his fued with the other brother. Ugh why is everyone else in my household so ignorant? You're so lucky I'm here to inform you all of the goings on in the kingdom. What with me being a personal friend of Duke Crowly and having luncheons with the queen and everything." She'd had a luncheon at the palace exactly once. The queen only happened to pass through the room and nodded briefly at her. Everyone knew it and laughed about the way Eve always tried to make it sound like more than it really was. "Anyways, like I was saying  _tomorrow_ my dear friend, Her Majesty, is having the most splendid ball and WE are invited!" She paused, expectantly. This was Dean's que to say what she wanted him to say. If he said the wrong thing he would be punished. But it didn't matter because he knew saying the right thing would only open him up to more ridicule. It was virtually the same. He resisted the urge to sigh and roll his eyes.

"We?"

Eve erupted into a fit of tinkling laughter. He had to admit she could be quite charming. He voice was soft and high. Her affected attitude was demure. When she tried she could be enchanting and lovely. But he knew that underneath it all she was a monster. "Not  _we_ as in you and myself! What a silly thing to suppose! You are so stupid at times it baffles me that you have survived this long! Good thing I'm here to look after you! Goodness me! No, we being myself and my dear son Dick. You remember your step brother of course, his years of being away and actually making something of himself - unlink  _some people -_ can't have been enough to erase him from your thick mind. He's coming in to town tonight and we're going up to the ball together tomorrow! It's all very exciting. Rumor has it that the Queen wants to marry off that younger princeling of hers and get him out of her hair. They say he's a strange one - no interest in the ladies of the court. They even say the queen would be willing to marry him off to a Gentleman if they could do it quietly and if it would get him out of the castle. Have you ever heard of such a thing?!?! Isn't it outrageous?! Dick is more than charming enough to woo him, of course, if he happens to fancy that sort of thing and well... if not I'm still in the bloom of youth and quite a catch. Wouldn't it be exciting to be able to say you're related to royalty?!?! You wouldn't be able to say that of course, if Dick or I manage to sway the prince and he marries one of us he won't be a relation of yours. We aren't related by blood or anything. And yet I still house you and feed you and care for you... Sometimes my generosity astounds even myself..."

Dean clenched his fist and slowly counted in his head. Willing himself not to react. Her generosity was so great that he was forced to sleep in the kitchen even though there were empty cots in the servant's quarters. And she only allowed that because in his father's will it had been explicitly stated that he would be cared for by his estate in the event of his untimely death. The will was a whole can of worms that Dean didn't even want to think about right then...

"But anyways. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I want Dick's rooms over by the North Tower prepared. This time make sure nothing goes amiss! You remember how difficult it was for you to clean up that little mishap that occurred last time." The last time she was referring to was when the chimney in the bedroom had somehow gotten clogged. The chimney was connected to the massive fireplace in the kitchen below that room and it had only taken a short amount of time for the entire room to fill with soot and smoke. Dean had been forced to clean every inch of the room and wash all the tapestries and all the linens and clothing... with a broken arm. "I want you to bring out your father's silk suit. I'm having a tailor come in the morning so Dick can wear it to the ball. It's so elegant and that classic style is sure to make an impression." Dean's eyes snapped up, flashing with anger only to meet a smug challenging look on his step mother's face. He forced himself to look back down. his fingernails cut into his palms and he worried he might be bleeding. "I also want both the limousine and the convertible washed and waxed. I can't decide which one will make a better impression so I want them both available and ready to go. And double check that you fixed that squeaky break on the limo. That would be so embarrassing, when pulling up at the palace, to have our beautiful car squealing. And make sure you help Ellen with dinner. We want fresh rolls and a spring salad and crab. And I'd like you to wax the marble staircase and the floors in the great hall and help the laundry girl because I want every thing I own clean and laid out by tonight so I'll be able to decide what I want to wear tomorrow. Did your slow brain get all of that or do you need me to write it down for you?" She grinned a hideous and vicious smile.

"No ma'am. I'll remember." Dean nodded slightly.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Get to work! And clean yourself up, I'll not have you looking a mess when your step brother arrives." She snapped angrily.

"Yes ma'am." Dean turned and walked out of the room slowly. If his eyes teared up and he pulled his hair once the door was closed that was no one's business but his own.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me again why you're down here doing this with me?" Jo cocked an eyebrow at Dean and smirked. They were out in the recessed corner of the backyard where the laundry was hung out to dry.

"You know why." Dean huffed, hanging up a sheet. In this summer heat it shouldn't take long for everything to be ready to go back in.

"Because I'm irresistible?" Dean rolled his eyes. He loved Jo like a sister but her girlish crush on him could be so annoying sometimes.

"No. Because Eve told me to. She wants me to make sure every single thing she owns is clean so she can decide what to wear to that ball she was invited to."

"Uh -huh." Jo knew it was true but was teasing him anyways. "So what are you wearing to the ball?"

"What? Nothing."

Jo whistled "That's sure to make an impression."

"No, I mean I'm not going. I wasn't invited."

"What do you mean. Of course you are. The whole kingdom was invited. I'm going dressed as a butterfly. Ash is taking me." Jo glanced away and shrugged, clearly hoping Dean would say something about her going with someone else. The pile of laundry between them continued to diminish as the worked on hanging clothes up on the line.

"OK, maybe not invited is the wrong choice of words. Eve has made it clear that I am not welcome to attend."

"She doesn't have to know! It's a masquerade! You can wear a costume and-"

"Jo? Where would I even get a costume in time for tomorrow?"

"You could - "

"No. Just drop it." Dean hung up one more petticoat before turning towards the door. "I have a lot of other things I need to work on before Dick gets here. I think you can handle the rest."

"It still drives me crazy that he gets to stay in your old rooms an-"

"Jo. I said drop it."

"But we all know that in the will-"

"Enough Jo!" Dean snapped and glared at her. She stared dumbly at his hurt expression for a moment before looking away. He said nothing else, slamming the door as he went back inside. They all thought they knew what the will said but they didn't know anything. They knew what it was supposed to say. John had promised he would leave everything to Dean and Sam. That it would all be theirs one day. But when the attorney had opened his will after his death and read the actual contents everyone had been shocked. Everyone except Eve. Dean had only been twelve at the time. Too young to inherit legally. Sam had been away at school but Dean had been home. John had been trying to teach him the basics of running a household. Since Dean was his eldest son, he said, it would be his responsibility one day. So much in the will had been vauge. Things that should have been clearly spelled out had been left unmentioned. What was clear was a recent change John had made as a way to ensure his new wife would be provided for. She would be given control over everything until one of the Winchester boys was "deemed fit" to take over as head of the household. Something she had made sure would never happen.

"You'll never be fit to run a chicken coop, much less a household  _Dirty Dean._ " She had confided in him later that day. "You have no education, no experience, no prospects... You would run this household into the ground. The will says nothing about providing for your schooling. I guess after primary that's going to be it for classes. It says I have to feed you and cloth you and  _provide for you_ and what am I getting in return for that? Nothing! You are a waste of food and time and space. You're going to need to start contributing to the household if you want me to keep you here. At least Sammy is out of my hair with his little - ugh -  _lawyer fund_ that your father set aside for him. But you? You're not even smart enough to want to stay in school. This house and everything in it is mine. You will never be anything more than a burden. I'm giving your rooms to Dick. You can go help Bobby in the garage or Ellen in the kitchen if you want to eat supper tonight."

After sneaking into her quarters one day while she was away Dean had glanced at the will to try to figure out for himself what was going on. There was no set age when he would inherit. No one overseeing the execution of the will. No one he could turn to. It was Eve's job to decide when he would be ready to inherit. That was when he knew he was doomed.

He sighed deeply and turned to the broom closet. He might as well go get Dick's room ready.

 

\--------

Castiel was furious. He knew what his mother was up to with this "masquerade" that she kept saying she was throwing "only to bring some levity to the kingdom!"

"Mother, I am not some prize for you to auction off to the highest bidder!" He fumed as he paced the small antichamber the queen was resting in. She had been listening to petitions in the throne room all morning and was taking a small break for tea.

"Calm down dear." She said briskly without looking up. "Of course you aren't."

"Have you heard the rumors...?"

"Of course I have." She took a bite out of the biskite she had been putting jelly on, swallowing before continuing. "I was the one that ordered those rumors to be started."

"But- mother! Why?" Castiel blanched.

"Because I want you to be happy." She said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why would you think forcing me into a marriage would make me happy?"

"I'm not forcing you into anything." She answered calmly. "I do think falling in love would do you a world of good, though." She took a sip of tea.

"I'm not going to fall in love at a stupid dance. That's not logical. How can you get to know someone enough to decide something like that when you've barely even just met...?"

"See, his is why I'm throwing this dance." The queen responded, looking up. "The fact that you would say that makes it clear to me that you have never been in love. And maybe you never will, which is fine. Some people don't ever fall in love and there's nothing wrong with that.But you'll never know if you keep yourself locked away in a library for the rest of your life. You need to get out and live a little!" Castiel opened his mouth "And sneaking off to the library down in town does NOT COUNT! You know I get worried sick when you sneak out. It wouldn't bother me if it was like when your brother Gabriel used to sneak out to see whatever lovers he had back before Kali but... all you do is read! I want more for you than just dead words in some dusty old books. I want you to find someone who loves you as much as I do."

Castiel sighed. "And what about the rumors that you would let me marry a man, if that was who I were to fall in love with?"

"If that's what makes you happy."

"Then why not just change the laws so that any man who wants to marry another man can do so? Or any woman that wants to marry another woman? It seems a bit hypocritical to allow your son to be the only exception."

"I'll make you a deal, dear heart. If you find a nice man to marry I will make that a wedding present to you. I'm glad you've changed your mind and agreed to go to the ball. Everyone will be so happy to hear it." Castiel turned to leave, feeling confused. He remembered making no such agreement but now it looked like he had no choice. The Queen was expecting him to be there.

"So, Cassie..." Gabriel was standing outside the door and pounced on him as soon as he exited. "How does it feel to have the future of every gay person in the world riding on your shoulders?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well either you get married and everyone lives happily ever after.... or no one does. If you don't tie the knot mom is never going to change that law that you're so passionate about." That was when it hit Castiel what had just happened.

"....She's blackmailing me."

"Yup."

"That just makes me want to do it even less."

"I figured as much. So what are you planning on going as? I was thinking you should go as a bumble bee."

"And I was thinking you should go as an ass." Castiel retorted.

Gabriel snorted. "No, I'm sure Michael will hold the honor of being the biggest ass to attend."

"Ugh Michael is going?" Castiel was having a hard time thinking of ways this event could posibly get any worse.

"Of course he is little bro! We're all going! It's going to be a blast. I'm thinking that if Kali can't recognize me then she'll never know if I just happen to spend most of the night drinking and dancing with all the eligible young ladies that will be there trying to win your heart!"

"She'll know." Castiel retorted dryly.

"Boo. You're no fun. I'm going to go consult with the tailor. You... just go sulk somewhere I guess. Spoilsport." And with that Gabe was gone.

\--------

Dean was just finishing up with Dick's room when Ellen rushed in. He waited until he was sure the fire he had built in the fireplace was going nicely before turning to face her. His favorite part about this room was the way the smell of freshly baked bread came up through the chimney from the kitchen and made the entire North corner of the house smell mouthwateringly delicious. It was the best way to wake up when he was a child. It's not as fun when you're actually the one making that bread though...

"What's up?" He asked turning.

"Come on downstairs." She smiled mischievously. "there's someone here to see you!"

Dean wiped his hands off on his pants and hurried after her, no question in his mind as to who it could be.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled,  bursting out of the servant door. "What are you doing here? I thought you had classes this summer?" he actually had been hoping Sam had classes every summer but that wasn't the point right now. 

"I do, but I got the next few days off. Everyone did. The queen announced it a holiday in honor of Prince Castiel's ball."

"and here I was sure nothing good would come of that damned thing. How long will you be in town? Where are you staying?" even though it was Sam's right to be able to stay in his own home Dean wouldnt allow him to sleep on the floor and be treated as a servant. He hadn't stayed in his own home since their father's death. 

"I rented a room in town...  With Jess."

"Is Jess that girl you've been going on and on about in your letters?"

 "Yeah... she's actually pretty great. I was hoping that maybe it was time for you to meet her."

Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sam... you know why that's not a good idea. She's high class. You said her parents were merchants, right? She won't want to know her boyfriend is related to... well someone like me."

"Dean, we've been over this. Eve might treat you like dirt but that doesn't mean you are anything less than what you were before dad passed away. We're going to get it all back one day. You'll see."

"Dude... open your eyes. You might have gotten away from this place but come on! Look at me! I'm filthy! I polish staircases and change oil for the privleage of sleeping on Eve's cold kitchen floor. You're going somewhere - doing something with your life but... This is it for me. This is all I'll ever be. She isn't going to want to meet me."

"Dean you know that isn't true. I got out because I told dad when I was six I wanted to make laws.I mean... Dean I was SIX! So he goes and leave money for law school to me in his WILL? What kind of person does that? And because of something that small and stupid I got out and you didn't. And that's bullshit. But that tells me he never EVER intended for you to live like this. He wanted more for you. And I know there has to be a way for us to make that happen."

 "No. I'm done with that. I told you no more. You got out and I'm happy for you but just let me keep doing like I'm doing. This isn't so bad."

"But we can-"

"No, I dont want to talk about it any more. Last time I tried to help you with one of your schemes they pushed my down the stairs and I broke my arm. Next time it will be worse.I'm not going to give her any more reasons than she's already got to try to get me out of the way. I'll just keep quite and make myself useful. It makes my life expectancy longer."

It was clear that Sam was torn. He kept opening his mouth, wanting to say more, but unable to think of exactly what the right words would be.

"Fine." He said at last. "But I still want you to meet Jessica."

"Well I don't see that happening. You can't bring her here and I don't get to run down to town much so.... I don't really see that happening."

"What about tomorrow night? We're going to that crazy Masquerade thing. What if we met up with you there and I introduced you to her then."

"Really Sam? Do I look like the type to go waltzing off to a fancy ball?"

"I don't see why not." It was Ellen who interrupted them, striding into the garage with Bobby and Jo behind her. "You deserve a night off. Me an Bobby can hold down the fort and with Mistress and her royal prick of a son gone for the night no one will even know you're missing."

"But they'll be there! They're bound to recognize me-"

"Dean! It's a masquerade! N one will recognize you as long as you keep your mask on!" Dean could see the excitement and the hope glowing in Sam's puppy dog eyes. He just couldn't say not to that.

"But... I don't have anything to wear..." Dean could feel the last of his resistance crumbling.

"I actually have something that I think might just do the trick." Ellen smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Royals. Aww yiss.

The following night seemed to rush towards him.

Castiel tried to lose himself in an adventure novel but the one that caught his interest only filled up the space of one lazy afternoon. He attempted to research into more obscure laws of the realm but he had only just found the reference files he had wanted in the royal archive when he was called away for an appointment with the tailor. Each member of the royal household was being fitted a second time to ensure that every detail of their costume would be perfect. Everything was done except for the finishing touches.

Afterwards he tried to hide in the kitchen with a book but it was much to close to dinner time and the cook chased him out. He went down to the stable but Michael was there being smarmy and obnoxious. He doubled back up to the palace proper before he could be spotted. All in all it was a miserable afternoon. And he still had dinner to look forward to.

At the best of times dinner at the palace was a simple elegant affair. Not wont to waste food Queen Naomi preferred that the cooks limit their portions and not go to excess. Usually only two or three members of the royal household were home at a time so conversation was always subdued, if at times a bit forced.

At the worst of times three or more members of the household would converge at the Palace at the same time. Naomi would often decide a feast was necessary to commemorate any occasion that brought her children together and the food would be too rich and too much. Wine would flow freely, the table would be crowded, and the volume in the dining hall could at times become near unbearable.

Tonight promised to be the worst Castiel had had the displeasure of attending in a very long time. Every member of the royal household except for one wold be in attendance. The only thing he could think of that would be worse would be a high holiday feast. Occurring only a handful of times a year they were the only days when the Queen and her family dine with the full retinue of lords and ladies and dukes and earls down in the feasting hall. Naomi preferred small meetings and galas, although Castiel had read that her ways were very peculiar both in other countries and in the history of their own. Arriving early as was his habit he looked up and down the long table. At the head of the table of course was Queen Naomi's place setting. To her right was Michael's place as was the right of the crowned prince and heir to the kingdom. To his right was a seat for his current fiance. He had gone through several of them thus far, usually princesses of neighboring countries, but had yet to actually make it as far as marrying any of them. At one point the kingdom he slighted almost declaired war.Then there was an empty place setting next to that. Gabriel liked to joke that it was because no one wanted to sit next to him but everyone knew Naomi saved that place no matter who else might be joining them for dinner in the hopes that her estranged second-eldest son Lucifer might return.

The feud between Lucifer and Michael was legendary across the kingdom. Michael's younger twin, Lucifer, felt that he had been cheated out of his right to the throne. He had argued and fought, claiming that there was no evidence that he and Michael had not been confused at birth and no proof that Michael was the elder of the two. Naomi had been heartbroken by his greed and ruthlessness in pursuing the matter and banished him from the kingdom until such a time as he was willing to concede his claim on the throne to his brother. Everyone knew that would never happen. Except, apparently, Naomi.

To the right of the empty seat was the chair for Ana, the only princess. Castiel was looking forward to seeing her at dinner. She was less pompous than Michael and more refined than Gabriel. It had been a long time since she had taken a break from her travels and returned home. There was a setting next to hers for her suitor and Castiel was curious to meet this mysterious person he had only heard rumors about.

To Naomi's left was Gabriel's seat. Castiel had a theory that she kept him there in order to be able to whack him across the head when he made inappropriate comments in front of dignitaries. Next to him was a spot for Kali but it wasn't clear yet if she would actually make it to dinner. If her and Gabriel were fighting she tended to stay away. And they fought a LOT. Often, when she did come, Gabriel would switch seats with her and use her as a buffer between himself and the Queen. It was very improper. Then came Castiel's seat.

The table was an enormous circle because Queen Naomi felt like she should be able to look all of her dinner guests in the eyes when she talked to them. It meant sometimes everyone was sitting together on one side with half the table left empty and other times, like tonight, Castiel was close to the very opposite end of the table from anyone he felt like talking to. Next to him was his Uncle Zachariah, the Grand Duke. Ana and her consort had the dubious pleasure of sitting on his other side.

The worst part of this arrangement was that Zachariah would spend the entire meal shouting across the table, trying to suck up to the Queen and Michael, while Ana tried to talk to Castiel and Gabriel tried to make jokes and play pranks on him.

As Castiel pulled his chair out to sit at the still empty table Queen Naomi entered.

"Castiel, dear, I want to apologize for the seating arrangements tonight. You know that the formality is an inconvenient necessity. If I moved your uncle we would never hear the end of it. If he sat closer he would insist he had the right to always sit closer. If I moved him further away he would feel slighted. And then there's Michael to consider." Naomi rolled her eyes before sitting down. "But rest assured, this is only for a few days. We'll go back to how it usually is once Ana goes back to her travels and Michael returns to his summer retreat."

Castiel nodded and sat.

"Or not..." Naomi finished slyly.

Castiel opened his mouth to say something but that was when Gabriel decided to make his entrance.

"Have you started trying to pressure him into getting married already? At least wait until Michael shows up, then we'll really have a party."

Castiel looked up and saw Kali smoldering darkly on his arm. She looked angry about something but that seemed to be her default setting so Castiel didn't let it worry him.

"Here love, why don't you sit over here next to The Queen Mother so I can chat with Cassie." Castiel rolled his eyes.

"What a profound honor." Kali replied dryly. "I can't wait to spend the rest of the night ignoring your Uncle's glares. You know how he feels about me. I think you only do this to provoke him."

"Darling, I do this for your own protection! At least if he's glaring at you he can't leer at your voluptuous form." Gabriel eyed her overtly while pulling out her chair and making a show of being a gentleman. Kali snorted in response. Kali had been a high priestess in a foreign land before succumbing to Gabriel's seduction and returning with him as his bride. Castiel often wondered if she regretted her choice. Many in the kingdom felt her ignoble birth made her unworthy of one of the kingdom's princes. Castiel liked to argue that there were more than enough princes to go around. Gabriel liked to make the same joke but with a different meaning.

"I always enjoy an opportunity to hear someone besides Gabriel talk." Naomi warmly interjected. "You are always welcome to sit next to me. And as long as I blame it on Gabriel, Duke Zachariah can't make too big of a fuss."

"Your Majesty you have a subtle wit that I feel very few among us can appreciate." Kali responded, elbowing a now seated Gabriel as she did.

"I think she means that she does not find me to be either subtle or witty." Gabriel frowned. Naomi snickered, enjoying the antics of her middle child and his wife.

Before anything more could be said Ana made her appearance with her mysterious plus one in tow.

"Mother. Everyone..." She began with a smile. "This is my good friend Kevin Tran."

"Good friend...?" Gabriel cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yes. Just friends. We've been traveling together. Actually I wanted to talk to you about it Castiel - we've been looking into the judicial system and different way laws are inacted all across the country. I had previously supposed that laws were enforced uniformly but-"

"Each Duchy and Earldom has it's own jurisdiction and enforce different laws to varying degrees. Most variances are slight but I have read of some instances that have been quite extreme."

"Yes! And I wanted your help looking over some old archive files Kevin and I brought back with us. It seems like there should be a more efficient system in place - some places ignore certain laws all together!"

"Kevin, it is wonderful to meet you." Naomi interrupted, nodding. The poor boy looked dumbfounded. He might have been used to traveling with a princess but being confronted with the entire royal family was something else entirely. He bobbed his head back at her before remembering himself and bowing. First to her, then to Gabriel and he would have bowed to Castiel as well if Ana had not put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "However I will not have you discussing your work at the table, Ana! You know this is a time for us to relax."

"Yes, of course mother." Ana replied, looking a bit sheepish before helping Kevin to his place.

Michael arrived next. The entire table stood to bow to him and the simpering princess he had plastered to his arm. Castiel couldn't remember where this one was from and didn't care. She was prettier than the last one, but not as bright. She seemed perfect for Michael in that sense. All the playful banter around the table stopped. Michael insisted on the utmost pomp and circumstance in every aspect of his daily life and it was better to be uncomfortably formal and stiff around him than to get on hi bad side. No one else stood much on ceremony, even the Queen seeming to feel that it was unnecessary most of the time.

The silence stretched on as Michael seated first his new fiance and then himself. Once they were fully situated Gabriel turned to Castiel.

"You know you're the ONLY one of us that has never brought anyone to dinner."

"How is that relevant?" 

"Oh you know, just making an observation." Gabriel smirked. Michael was distracted by Ana as she introduced Kevin. The dark haired young boy looked ready to faint.

"Well look at how poorly Ana's friend is doing over there. And You heard Kali complaining about Uncle Zach. Why would I want to subject someone that I like to something like that?"

"If you like them enough it will be more like they're saving _you_ from it." Gabriel paused and glanced over at Kali. She smiled ever so slightly. Castiel thought he saw her squeeze Gabriel's hand under the table.

"I don't think I've ever liked anyone that much." Castiel observed.

"Well that's why we're having this masquerade then, isn't it?" Zachariah trampled into the room and the conversation, as was his way. Castiel forced himself to smile briefly at his Uncle.

"Yes. Right. Of course."

With the entire family present dinner was finally served. It was loud and confusing. Castiel thought at one point there were five people trying to talk to him at once. It didn't help that he was the center of attention since the ball tomorrow was supposed to be for him. The only good part of the evening was when Zachariah claimed to have heartburn and retired to his quarters early. He claimed heartburn but everyone knew he was just to drunk. Once he was gone Ana immediately stood up and moved around Kevin to take his place next to Castiel. They became so absorbed talking about Ana and Kevin's research that it was very late b the time Castiel made his way to his own quarters.

\-----

Across the kingdom Dean was heading to bed right then as well. Tired and dirty, he ached all over as he slunk into the dimly lit kitchen. Ellen had left a plate with one of the burgers she had made for the staff's dinner out on the counter and he scarfed it down. Dick had arrived only ten minutes before dinner and insisted on cornering Dean and humiliating him. It was nothing new or uncommon. But then he had decided to inform the staff he was on a new diet and could not possibly eat the meal Ellen had spent all afternoon preparing so they had to throw an entirely new meal together as quickly as possible while listening to Dick and Eve complain loudly about their incompetence.

Dean snorted around a bite of burger and looked down at himself. He was disgusted with what he saw. His jeans were ripped and covered in grease stains. His plain black shirt was in hardly any better shape, and he was annoyed to see dirt under his fingernails.

"How in the hell am I supposed to go to  royal fucking ball when I look like a grease monkey?" He muttered to himself, shaking his head. When he finished his burger he quickly cleaned up after himself before going to the closet and retrieving his sad little cot. He set it up close to the fireplace, it's embers glowing dimly as he drifted closer to sleep. As his eyes fluttered closed he thought about how sad Sammy was going to be when he didn't go to the ball. Because no matter what he had said he knew there was no way he was going to be able to make that happen. A stray tear made it's way across his cheek as he wished with a deep ache in his chest that for just one day he could be something more than a huge fucking disappointment to everyone around him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not finished yet. I just need to take a small break. More should be up soon and chapter 5 should be up hopefully sometime tomorrow evening. Let me know how you like Dick.

The morning came bright and radiant. The air was crisp and the dew sparkled on every blade of grass. The summer songbirds filled the air with their sweet songs. The staff whispered and giggled together. Ellen flirted with Bobby, Ash flirted with Jo (to the best of his limited ability) and everyone seemed to be in the best of spirits. Except for Dean of course. Dean hated everyone.

He cursed and muttered under his breath - something that had become a bit of a hobby for him as of late, apparently - as he dragged a bucket full of sudsy water over to the stairs. He hated Eve and Dick for being vindictive sacks of shit that forced him to be a practical slave in his own home. He hated Ellen for being so bright eyed and fair. He hated Bobby for not just buckling down and asking her to marry him already because everyone knew they were a thing and they should have done it ages ago. He hated Ash for being such a weird little geek and he hated Jo for not liking him better than Dean because Ash was really just about the smartest person Dean had ever met besides Sammy. But most of all - MOST OF ALL - Dean hated those stupid ass fucking marble stairs.

The moment Eve had walked into his home all those years ago she had fallen in love with the regal marble staircase. It was pretty magnificent, sprawling grandly across the center of the room. To her they represented everything she wanted in her life. They were a symbol of dignity and respect and power and affluence and all of the reasons she had agreed to marry John Winchester. And those were the reasons that she insisted that they be washed and polished once a week and sometimes twice a week. Most of the reason, anyways. She also had to be doing it partially because she knew how much Dean loathed those stairs entierly.

Cleaning them was a difficult, time consuming chore. You had to start at the top and work down so that the water wouldn't drip down onto clean stairs below. You had to stand on the lower steps to keep from getting footprints on the clean steps but they became wet as the water dripped down. Wet marble is slippery marble. Wet soapy marble is just downright dangerous.

The sun was still only just peeking at the Winchester estate when Dean hit the halfway point. He had gotten himself into a rhythm and had done this enough times that he was fairly fast and efficient in his technique.He was hoping he could move on to some of his other chores before Eve woke up and gave him an entirely new list of things to work on.

He was so lost in his work that he didn't even hear footsteps approaching him.

"Well isn't this just like old times. Dirty Dean still scrubbing the stairs like a common urchin. Wow, that really takes me back." Dean looked up with a start, dismayed to discover Dick standing over him. The scent of overpowering expensive cologne suddenly engulfed him, mingling with the smell of the soap and causing Dean to gag slightly. "As dirty as ever I see. Don't you ever bathe? I guess it's not really important since all you'll ever be doing with your life is fixing my cars and cleaning my floors but I would like it if you would at least be presentable when company comes over. I imagine that with the success of my new business ventures I'll have a lot of important connections I'm going to want to bring home with me. For now it's not such a concern since I'm staying down by the Palace but once I inherit this place-"

Dean had been careful to keep his eyes lowered and had gone back to scrubbing the floor, knowing Dick was just trying to get a rise out of him but suddenly his head snapped up.

"You will NEVER inherit this house." Dean practically growled through his clenched teeth.

Dick just laughed. "Funny. I was about to say the same thing about you. How could you ever be fit to inherit if you can't even clean a staircase without breaking an arm." Dean glanced away. He had been playing that incident over and over in his head since the conversation had started. It was still sickeningly vivid in his memory and the circumstances were so similar...

Dean had been much younger then, and much stupider as well. Sam had convinced him in a letter that if he could just get his hands on his father's will Sam would be able to go through it and research some old law books his teacher owned and find a way to force Eve to give Dean the right to his property and belongings. Dean had been against it but as always had a hard time saying no to his little brother. SO they had written back and forth for over a month developing a plan.

Sneaking into Dick's room one night Dean stuffed damp hay into the chimney, blocking it off to the best of his ability. The next day, when the quarters were billowing with smoke the whole household was in a panic. Eve was terrified of fire. She had gone into hysterics at the thought of her beautiful mansion burning around her.

While everyone was distracted Dean slipped into her room and had tried to locate the will, but it wasn't where it had been kept before. Eve must have noticed something after the last time he had snuck a look at it and moved it.

He had been discovered and lashed, and then forced to clean the marble stairs for the first time.

While he had struggled, unused to the task and aching from the welts on his back, Dick had come up behind him and pushed him down the stairs. The snap his arm had made as it stuck one of the stairs on his way down was something he still heard sometimes in the moments between falling in a dream and waking up.

"We wouldn't want for you to have another accident." Dick continued, blithely.

Everything about the man was slick and oily. His words were like honey poured on tar, seemingly sweet but oozing with Virol and deceit. His hair was molded into a shape that successful business men seemed to find pleasing and his suits were tailored to accent his tall, slender build. He was a shark with a man's face.

Dean didn't have time to respond before Dick was slinking his way out of the main hall and off towards his Mother's quarters.

_______

Castiel wanted nothing more than to disappear.

Every time he found a good corner to curl up in with his book he was ousted by someone. The ballroom needed to be decorated. His room was being cleaned. The library held three different planning committees that were determined to research every ball and gala and feast in the past hundred years to make sure this one was unique in it's style and menu and diversions. The garden was being manicured within an inch of it's life and decorative lanterns were being pushed on every tree and bush unfortunate enough to be in the vicinity of where people might gather. Every room in the Palace seemed to be teeming with activity.

"Cassie! There you are!" Castiel almost bumped into Gabriel as he quickly rounded a corner. He was trying to avoid the tailor, sure the man would have another last minute change he wanted to make to the Prince's outfit. Castiel groaned. Gabriel had also been on the list of people he wanted to avoid today. "What's the matter bro? You look like you could use a drink."

"Everything is the matter." Castiel muttered glumly, sulking as he allowed Gabe to take him by the arm and lead him down the hallway. "i'm tired of being an excuse for everyone to put on a big stupid party. I don't  _like_ parties. I don't  _like_ dancing or romance or... PEOPLE. I just want this all to be over." He knew he was whining. He knew he was being petulant. He knew that. But he was just so SICK of it all. He just wanted to get away for a while...

"Wanna sneak out?" Gabe raised his eyebrows mischievously. Castiel wondered if he was secretly a mind reader.

"oh god yes." Castiel sighed happily.

Getting out of the palace was a difficult task. Castiel was pretty good at it under most circumstances but today it proved to be near impossible. There were just too many people and everyone seemed to know exactly who he was and what he was doing.

"We're going to have to try something different." Gabriel finally conceded defeat after they were stopped by a merchant coming in the back gate with a friendly reminder "Not to wander too far, my lords, the Queen will want you present for the ball tonight!"

"This place is crawling with people. You'd think we'd be able to blend in." Castiel sat down on the gate with a sigh.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Gabriel looked detirmined.

"That's what you said before,"

"Yeah, ok but it turns out just going out the back gate was a terrible plan. This time I have a  _good_ plan."

"Alright, let's hear your 'good' plan." Castiel was tired and cranky and just wanted to get away from people as quickly as possible.

"So over there by the kitchen entrance, you see that bakery truck?"

"Yeah?"

"If we hop in the back it'll take us bock down to town when it goes to the bakery to pick up your cake! I heard them talking about it when I was in the kitchen this morning."

"When you were in the kitchen trying to steal cake?"

"Yes. No. Shut up." Gabriel looked only mildly offended at the accusation, so focused was he on entering the truck without being noticed. Castiel had to run to catch up to the shorter man. It was a giddy feeling that came over the two grown man as they tiptoed quickly across the grass and jumped up into the truck. Castiel felt like he was a kid again.

"Over here." Gabriel urged him deeper into the truck, behind a tall empty rack that looked like it was capable of carrying enough cupcakes to feed a small army. The faint smell of baked sweets clung to the inside of the truck and made Castiel's stomach growl. The men crouched down and got comfortable. They only had to wait a few minutes until they heard the truck driver approach. The hinges on the doors squeaked as they swung shut, dimming the interior of the truck. Gabe and Cas breathed a sigh of relief, thinking it would be smooth sailing from there down to the town.

They were mistaken.

As soon as the truck started moving the men discovered that the shelf they were hiding behind as well as the others like it in the back of the truck were on wheels. As the truck bumped and swerved on it's way to the large bustling town located south of the Palace the shelves rolled, clattering and slamming all across the back of the truck. Huddled together in a corner Castiel and Gabe spent a long and exhausting hour trying to push the shelves back every time one came close enough to ram into them. Most attempts were unsuccessful.

Castiel turned to Gabe after a cart slammed into his shoulder for the fourth time.

"I hate you so much right now."

"Less talk-y, more block-y." Gabe grunted, catching a cart and shoving it forcefully away. The shelves were just tall enough so that when they looked like they were going to fall over they just caught against the ceiling of the truck and sat catywompus until the truck went over the next turn and they righted themselves.

"I am going to block you in the face." Castiel's mood was not improved in the slightest by this adventure.

Suddenly the truck slowed, squeaking to a halt. The last of the tilted shelving units righted themselves. It struck Castiel as a very poor was to transport delicate frosted cakes and pastries, but maybe they had methods of securing the units they just didn't bother with when the truck was empty. Castiel didn't care. He just wanted OUT. The brothers together ran for the door, quickly finding a latching mechanism that could be used to open the doors from the inside. Shoving them open and jumping out Castiel nearly landed on the poor truck driver as he rounded the back of the truck, scaring the daylights out of him. Castiel didn't even stop to apologize, he just ran fast and hard down the sidewalk and away from the death buggy. He could hear Gabriel panting behind him.

"Never again, Gabriel!" Castiel huffed as he ran.

"Where are we go-"

"NEVER AGAIN!"

____

Dean felt grubby in a way that he had seldom felt before. He was covered in dirt and grease and soot.He had been cleaning for hours. Every time he finished one task Eve and Dick had three more for him. He was exhausted. Knowing them the way he did, Dean was fairly certain that they were trying to ensure there was no way he could ever go to the ball. He didn't particularly WANT to go to the ball, but he still resented their efforts. It was his right. Every citizen had been invited. He should have at least been afforded a chance to work things out and get the night off if he wanted too...

And when he thought of the places in town that he knew would be using the ball as an excuse to throw their own celebrations he sort of did wish he could have had an honest evening free.

But NO. He was stuck dusting the attic. The FUCKING ATTIC. It was senseless. Dean sneezed.

Usually there were certain nights every week that Dean could be sure he would have an uninterrupted evening to himself. Sometimes he would sit up late by the fire reading a book, but other times he liked going down into town. If he got down there early enough he would window shop a bit. He was able to make a little spending money fixing Bobby's, Ellen's or other staff member's personal vehicles sometimes between chores so he liked to buy snacks and trinkets to send away to Sammy. He also sent Sammy the bulk of what he earned, but every so often he would buy a few cheap paperback novels from the local used bookstore. He liked to bring them back when he finished them so he could return them for credit towards another book. After a little wandering he would go to a tavern or a pub. Sometimes he would hang out with a few friends. Benny was usually around if he went down to the Tavern on Main Street and he was a really good guy to drink some beers with, or he could go down a few streets over and see if Garth was in his usual haunt. He was strange but he was good for a few laughs. He had occasionally considered stopping by the gigantic library in the middle of the city but every time he got close he remembered he was just a dirty mechanic with greasy fingers. They wouldn't want someone like him smudging the pages of the ancient texts store in a place as beautiful as that.

He shook the thoughts of town out of his head and instead focused on Sammy in an attempt to distract himself from his mundane task.

Like with Dean Eve had done the barest possible minimum to follow through with his father's will regarding Sam. However, unlike with Dean, John Winchester's will had been very clear and provided step by step instructions for the younger boy. Often younger sibling were the ones that got shafted in the will and Dean didn't begrudge his little brother if his father had made providing for Sammy a priority. Even so, there had been ways for Eve to scrimp and cut corners. When he was younger she had been forced to pay his boarding school tuition which thankfully included his food and text books, but on holidays she had done nothing to care for the small boy. His first summer break Dean had approached her asking how Sammy was supposed to get home and she had laughed. Sam had stayed with a school friend that summer and Dean began a small savings fund to make sure Sammy would be able to eat and find lodgings no matter what might happen. During winter holidays Dean had sometimes even been able to go and visit him at school. Things got easier as Sam got older. Always quick witted, Sam's aptitude for his studies caught the attention of a professor that also taught at the academy of law on weekends. With his sponsorship Sam had earned a scholarship and a job waiting for him as soon as he completed his studies. Eve was livid that she could no longer gripe about what an enormous expense he was, but no doubt consoled herself with all of the vast sums of money she was saving. Dean still felt like Sam deserved to have a little more spending money. After all, he had a girlfriend to impress now...

Dean stopped dusting the antique mirror he had been trying not to see his grubby reflection in and sneezed again.

"Bless you." a pinched and overly polite voice called from the door. Dean turned, a bit startled, and sighed when he saw it was the head butler, no doubt come to summon him the The Mistress's chambers" again. The butler was refined and pinched and everything Dean had ever imagined from a person that was paid to make other peole appear more refined. He was also Eve's personal informant and an insufferable snitch.

"Does she need me again? Well I was just about done. You can tell her I'll be there...  _presently."_ As much as Dean knew he should keep the sass out of his tone he just sometimes couldn't help himself. He was tired and he was thirsty and he still had that stupid ball tonight that he was somehow supposed to get dressed up for and sneak away to.

When he had told Ellen and Bobby what Eve was doing in her little attempt to keep him busy and away from the ball they had just smiled at him knowingly and told him to leave it all to them. Instead of taking a weight off his shoulders their words had just filled Dean with more worry.

Shaking any excess dust off himself Dean turned to leave the attic.

"She asked me to inform you not to worry about your... presentation..." The butler sneered. Dean had never bothered to learn the man's name. He was cruel and vile and not someone Dean was interested in getting to know. "She would like you to hasten to her chambers as quickly as possible. The matter is of some urgency. You can find the mistress in her dressing room"

Dean waited until the man turned around before rolling his eyes. He did his best to wipe his face off on the rag he was holding as he hurried to Eve's quarters. What he found there was a sight that he knew he would treasure to the day he died.

Poor Jo was cornered between a dresser and an armoire, eyes as wide as dinner plates as Eve sputtered and fummed.

"I am meant to attend the ball as an Emerald Dragon. DO I  _LOOK_ _LIKE AN **EMERALD DRAGON TO YOU**_ _ **?!?!?!**_ " Dean stifled a giggle and wondered if it was a recognized artform to be able to yell through clenched teeth. Eve was in her best taffeta dress. He had to admit that it was a becoming shade of emerald on her. But stuck on her head was an absurd assortment of peacock's feathers and bird of paradise flowers. A jaunty pair of leathery pink wings were strapped to her back with fire red leather straps that criss-crossed back and forth festively over the emerald dress. Peacock feathers stuck out awkwardly and hung limply from the ends. It was hideous. How Jo had gotten it onto Eve without her noticing was beyond Dean. There was even what looked like a fat yellow rat's tail hanging down and slithering on the ground. As Eve shook with fury the thing twitched back and forth animatedly.

"thi-thi-this,,, was in the bo- box mthe milliner se-se-sent you" Jo stuttered. Dean knew she was only looking terrified because she didn't want the mistress to see how she was dying of mirth. He knew that look in her eyes.

"Well then they OBVIOUSLY SENT THE WRONG BOX! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Eve tore the head dress off of where it had been pinned in her yellow tresses. Hair pins pinged as they bounced across the room. Jo bolted, hand over her mouth and shoulders shaking. To Eve it looked like she was in tears but Dean was at the right angle to see her grin as she passed him.

"DEAN!" Eve screamed when she turned and saw him standing in the doorway. "TAKE THIS TRAVESTY DOWN TO THE MILLINER'S AND RETRIEVE MY PROPER COSTUME AT ONCE." Her tone was shrill. The decibel level of her yell pierced Dean's eardrums painfully. All in all he felt it was the most pleasant conversation he had ever had with the woman. She ripped off the wings and the tail, breaking the straps, and cast them down with disgust. "I want you to be quick about it. There and back. If I am late to the most important ball OF MY LIFE because of you I swear on my life, will or no will, I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE." Dean took back his previous sentiment. But still, he would take Eve's screams and threats over his blatant insults any day. And in a huff of taffeta she was gone.

Ellen was crying with laughter in the kitchen by the time Dean dragged the monstrosity down to the servant's door.

He just stood and stared at her for a moment. "How?" He finally asked. Unfortunately the sight of the green-red-yellow THING Dean was holding she was too far gone with mirth to be able to answer.

"It was sooo easy Dean! SOOOO easy!" Ash's dulcet tones broke in. Usually working to help wash dishes and run things back and forth between Ellen and Bobby, Ash's true genius was hidden from Eve. A wiz with numbers, if there was a problem to solve everyone in the house (that mattered anyways) knew they could count on Ash to solve it. Ellen liked having him around to help her multiply the measurements in her recopies when Eve had dozens of guests over and Bobby had him help order parts for the household's vehicles so he could be sure to get the right things. "When Eve went down to the milliner's last month and was measured for her costume Jo-anna Beth made sure to write down a lot of other options they had available. While she was takin notes for The Mistress, right? So when The Mistress's order went in, a second _mysterious_  order was sent in at the same time. There must have been some kind of... shipping error." Ash winked.

"You planned this....? A  _month ago?"_ Dean was shocked.

"We been plannin this a lot longer than that, boy." Ellen huffed as she wiped at her eyes. "It's about time you got out and started acting like a nobleman's son. You and Sammy both. I don't care if it's only for tonight. We are making sure you get your ass to that ball." Ellen and Bobby had worked at the Winchester estate since before Dean had been born. To Mary and John they had been as close as family. Eve treated them like dirt but as long as Dean was in the household they had determined that they would stay too. "Now when you get to that Milliner's you give them this note from me. And you should have enough time to stop by the shop on main. You know the one - got the silly name?"

"I Snip It." Ash provided helpfully.

"Right. You stop there and tell Charlie you gotta pick up a package for Ellen. It should be ready."

"But Eve said-"

"Don't worry about what that old dragon said. She'll be too busy begging me to repair the rips in her taffeta gown to worry about how long you're gone."

"How did Jo-" Dean tried one last time to get a clear picture of what was happening around him.

"I'm sure she'll tell you all about it at the ball. Now GIT!"


End file.
